uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
Rickmansworth station
Rickmansworth is a London Underground and National Rail station in the town of Rickmansworth, in the Three Rivers district of Hertfordshire to the north-west of London. It is one of the few stations beyond Greater London served by the London Underground, and as a consequence is in Travelcard Zone 7, previously Zone A. On the London Underground, the station is served by trains on the branch of the Metropolitan Line, where it is located between and stations. There are also occasional services between Rickmansworth and early in the morning. On the National Rail network, the station is served by Chiltern Railways trains between and Aylesbury whose next stopping points in each direction are and stations. However, during peak time, Chiltern trains do not stop at Rickmansworth as a result of the short platforms making it unsafe to board or alight from 5 or 6 car trains. There are two tracks through the station, shared in both directions by London Underground and National Rail trains. Until 1961, Rickmansworth station was the changeover point from steam to electric locomotives for Metropolitan Line trains from Aylesbury to London. The electrification was then extended north to Amersham and Chesham, leaving Aylesbury services to be served by British Rail Class 115 diesel multiple unit trains (since replaced by Chiltern Railways Class 165 and Class 168 units). Locomotive hauled trains (steam and electric) on the Metropolitan Line were then replaced by the new trains of A60 and A62 Stock. However, Rickmansworth is still the changeover point for drivers on the Metropolitan Line. The majority of LU trains heading north to Amersham are timetabled to stop at Rickmansworth for about five minutes to change train staff. It is also the headquarters of the operational side of the northern section of the Met: It controls signals on the line from Northwood in the south to Watford/Chorleywood in the north and is one of the few locations on the Met where train drivers are based. Many evening running Metropolitan Line trains terminate at Rickmansworth due to the various sidings around the station. Ticket Barriers are in operation. History *1 September 1887: station opened by the Metropolitan Railway, from the previous terminus at Pinner *8 July 1889: extension to opened *15 March 1899(?): Great Central Railway services began *2 November 1925: extension to opened from both and ; extension of electric train services as far as Rickmansworth *3 January 1960: line closed between Rickmansworth and *12 September 1960: electric train services extended from Rickmansworth to Chesham and *10 September 1961: last regular steam services withdrawn *11 May 1987: early morning services to Croxley and Watford reinstated References External links Pictures File:Rickmansworth station look north.JPG|Northbound platform File:Rickmansworth station 3.jpg|Southbound platform File:Rickmansworth station 4.jpg|Water tower File:Rickmansworth station former steam bay look north.JPG|Former bay platform for Watford shuttle trains |next= |route=Chiltern Railways Aylesbury route|col=000080}} Category:Railway stations in Three Rivers (district) Category:Metropolitan Line stations Category:Railway stations opened in 1887 Category:Railway stations served by Chiltern Railways ar:ريكمانزوورث (محطة مترو أنفاق لندن) de:Bahnhof Rickmansworth fr:Rickmansworth (métro de Londres) gan:歷紋斯禾斯站 nl:Station Rickmansworth no:Rickmansworth stasjon ru:Рикмэнсворс (станция)